


Three Conversations

by elletromil



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Hart and Mark Darcy are twins, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “It’s always a long story with you. Did you at least tell the ones who thought you were dead that you are not in fact dead?” It might not be his business, but he cannot forget the young man’s haunted look. Clearly, he cares about Harry even if Mark can’t understand why. He loves his brother dearly, but his brother is also the worst little shit in the world. How people not bound by family ties can like him is beyond him.After V-Day and after William is born, Harry and Mark have three conversations.





	1. Long story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjoy_acne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_acne/gifts).



> So enjoy-acne wrote this on tumblr
> 
> _Has anyone written a fic where Mark has to deliver the 3 pizzas to house 17 (a quattro stagione and a margherita with onion and pineapple), only for the customer to open their door to reveal Eggsy Unwin?_
> 
> _And Eggsy totally being shocked and vaguely upset and all, “Harry?”_
> 
> _And Mark kinda just pauses and is all, “No, but that’ll be twenty pounds.”_
> 
> _And Eggsy’s totally trying not to be visibly upset and is all, “Sorry mate, you just remind me of an old friend. He, uh, nevermind - here’s the money.”_
> 
> _And Mark’s just terribly curious and asks, “He what?”_
> 
> _“He passed away. Sorry, bit morbid. You have a good night, yeah?”_
> 
> _And Mark’s just real confused and he takes the money, rushes back to the tiny vehicle with Gianni and Bridget in labour and is, ya know, rightly distracted with the birth of a new life and all but then a week after confronts Harry with_
> 
> _“Did you die and not tell anyone again?”_
> 
> _And Harry’s just, “It’s a long story.”_
> 
> _Fuck, don’t make me write this guys. I have a pile of other shit to write._
> 
> And well, I couldn't resist writing it ;) The Mark/Bridget/Jack is only in the third part, a bit more than a mention, so if it's not your cup of tea, you can skip that chapter :)

“It’s always a long story with you. Did you at least tell the ones who thought you were dead that you are not in fact _dead_?” It might not be his business, but he cannot forget the young man’s haunted look. Clearly, he cares about Harry even if Mark can’t understand _why_. He loves his brother dearly, but his brother is also the worst little shit in the world. How people not bound to Harry by family ties can like him is beyond him.

“Well, the thing is…”

“For fuck sake Harry, don’t make me find you and drag your sorry arse to that “tailor shop” of yours.“ Mark has always known his brother is not a simple tailor, but he also understands the need for secrecy and frankly he has enough secrets in his own line of work, he doesn’t need to know about Harry’s too.

“You wouldn’t,” the petulance he hears in his brother’s voice gives him flash-back to hours of petty arguments when they had been younger and he pinches the bridge of his nose to fight off a migraine.

“Just try me Harry. That young man was devastated and-” he’s slightly pushing it, but no one should go through the grief of losing a loved one if that loved one is still alive and kicking. But before he can say anything more, Harry interrupts him with a whisper.

“Eggsy…”

Now Mark can only assume Eggsy is the young man’s name (he hopes it’s a nickname, not that he’s judging, but if it’s not, the bloke must have suffered through so many breakfast puns that Mark shudders just thinking about it), but the way his brother says it, all _yearning_ like, he knows that Harry must at least very fond of the young man. He suspects it’s much more, maybe even love, and he doesn’t care much about the details, merely doesn’t want his brother to do the same mistakes he did himself with the people he loves.

“See, just another reason to stop being a twat. Tell your friends you’re alive Harry.”

“I don’t think-”

“You never do,” it’s not true and they both know it, but Mark is really not interested in hearing the list of all the shortcomings and flaws Harry thinks he possesses. “But seriously Harry, tell them. Tell _him_. That young man deserves the truth and _you_ , you deserve a bit of happiness.”

Harry groans at that, because if there is someone more emotionally constipated in the UK than Mark Darcy, it’s Harry Hart. But at least, he doesn’t protest.

Mark would enjoy continuing to play catch up with his brother, but he can hear the baby moving through the monitor, and he’d rather go now than wait for the wailing to start. That and Bridget is finally getting some well-deserved rest and the last thing he wants is for her sleep to be disturbed. He can take care of William.

“Anyway, I fear I’ll have to cut our little chat short, the baby is waking up. Do tell me if you’re thinking of bringing a date at the wedding."

Hanging up on a spluttering and confused Harry is oh so satisfying. But really, his brother only has himself to blame for that one, he’s the one who hasn’t contacted him since before him and Bridget have started gravitating towards each other again. Serve him right for not calling more often.

But as satisfying as it is, it’s nothing compared to the simple joy of holding his son in his arms, this tiny little being that is proof that miracles truly do exist.


	2. Meeting the baby

It’s a few months before Harry actually visits him in the flesh and Mark isn’t surprised when his brother timed it perfectly so it will be only him and baby William, Bridget out to find her wedding dress. Not that Harry and Bridget don’t like each other, but if the brothers truly want to catch up, there are some things that Harry simply cannot bring up in her presence.

But here he is, sitting on the couch of Bridget’s flat, looking at his baby nephew with rapt attention, looking very much like _he_ ’s the one who will shatter into pieces if William does the wrong move. It would be a funny image, his brother usually so confident and without a care in the world, brought to this by the simple fact of holding a baby in his arms. Instead, it’s humbling and a bit bittersweet, because Mark knows there are so few moments like this, moments of quiet and peace and _love_ , in his brother’s life.

“So it’s him.”

“Yes.”

“The baby… _Your_ baby.”

From anyone else, Mark wouldn’t bother answering, but he can see that Harry is still awestruck and sure, Harry a little shit, but he’s also his _brother_ , come back from the dead _again_ (even if he hadn’t been aware of Harry’s latest Jesus impersonation until well after the fact), and so he finds himself humouring him. “Yes.”

“Yours… Yours and Bridget. Bridget and yours.”

“His name’s William,” he says this time, hoping to break the loop and it works because Harry stops talking and returns to his staring instead, brushing a finger against one rosy cheek, chuckling with delight when the digit is grasped in a strong grip, even if William’s fingers are barely long enough to close around it.

Mark couldn’t tell how long they stayed in silence, simply looking at the child marveling at his newest catch, but Harry is the one who breaks it, smiling a smile that makes him look thirty years younger. Mark wonders if he looks the same whenever his eyes are on William, on Bridget, whenever he feels like he’ll burst from contentment and happiness.

“He’s perfect,” Mark snorts at that even if he would be lying if he pretended he didn’t agree, ever the proud father, and of course this is the exact moment William presses his other chubby hand into the lenses of Harry’s glasses.

Harry only seems even more delighted and leans down to blow a raspberry against his cheek. “It’s always the glasses, isn’t it?” He looks at William with all seriousness, as if expecting the baby to truly answer him and nod solemnly when William makes a gurgling sound, rubbing their noses together in a eskimo kiss. “I’ll have to ask Merlin if he makes them specifically so that they will be irresistible to children.”

“Since when are you around babies enough that you can say they always go for the glasses?” Because he might not know the specifics of Harry’s work, but he doubts he’d have much occasion to be around them much.

“Well Miss Daisy is more of a toddler really, but she does tries to steal my glasses every time I see her.” His smile gets softer, his eyes lost in recent memories and Mark cannot help but smile too, even though the words make him even more curious.

“Miss Daisy?” Harry looks sheepish, a bit guilty even, as if he’s said more than he should have, but he’s biting his lower lip in the way that means he very much wants to say something but cannot decide if he should or not. Mark doesn’t press, knowing that Harry won’t be able to keep whatever it is to himself. They’ve been each other confident for a long time and sure there are now things they cannot reveal in good conscience, especially on Harry’s part, but it’s a bond that is hard to break, especially when they have no intention of doing so.

“She’s Eggsy’s little sister. She is an absolute delight… Much like you, aren’t you?” Again he brushes his nose with the baby’s and Mark wishes he had a camera to film the great Harry Hart completely gaga over his baby nephew.

“So you told Eggsy…”

“That reports of my death had been greatly exaggerated? Yes, yes I did.” From the way he says it, Mark has no doubt it’s the exact phrasing he used with the young man and he hopes dearly that Harry got punched in the face for it. How he is related to that insensible twat he’ll never know and he doesn’t care that Bridget laughs and shakes her head as if he’s in denial every time he says something like that because this is the only instance where she is utterly _wrong_. “Well, it’s rather a longer story than just that of course, but in the end that’s what it comes down to.”

“You showing up not dead and him taking you to see his little sister? Simple as that?” He arches an eyebrow at Harry, because he doubts that is how it happened and while he understands Harry not wanting to go into details for the "coming back to life and letting his friends know" part, he very much want to know how he came to be close enough to the young man that he’s seen his sister a few time already.

“Well no, that came a bit later, it’s kind of recent even, maybe a month? That I help him babysit Miss Daisy I mean. I know how long we’ve been…” He trails off, not quite blushing, but clearly not comfortable, distracting himself with the baby in his arms.

“Dating?” He finishes for him with a grin, because it’s so rare to see that side of Harry, so hesitant and yet so _content_ , the word making him light up from the inside out. Whoever that young man is, Mark cannot wait to meet him because he must be quite something to get his usually unflappable brother in such a state. “So I _do_ need to add a plus one with your name and remove you from the singles’ table.”

“Actually, about that-”

“No Harry, you are not getting out of coming to my wedding and you are not coming alone either!” Mark cuts him off before he can finish, because _no_. “I want you there this time and you can’t tell me you don’t want to bring Eggsy because it’s not been long enough or whatever bullshit excuse you’ll come up with because it will be _months_ from now and-”

“I am not trying to get out of it,” Harry says quickly, rocking William gently on his knees when he starts to get upset at Mark’s slightly raised voice. They both winces in shame when they see his quivering lower lip, but thankfully, William is easily calmed down, sniffing pitifully only once before being all smiles again. “I just wanted to know if it would be possible for me to have two plus ones.”

“Two? Would that be for Miss Daisy?” From what he gleaned between the lines, Eggsy doesn’t seem to be her primary caregiver, but he knows nothing of their situation. And if Eggsy feels only a tenth of what he feels about William for his sister, Mark couldn’t fault him for wanting to bring her too.

“Ah no… Not that it’s not a nice idea, but it would actually be for… Merlin?” He says the name like a question, as if he’s confused himself as to why he’s asking to make his friend another plus one.

“And why do you want to bring him?” Sure Mark knows the man, has even met him briefly a few times when there was some very bad news to be told about Harry, but he doesn’t understand why he would want to come to the wedding of two near-strangers. And alright, Merlin is probably the closest to a best friend Harry has, but… His line of thoughts suddenly diverges into a direction he never thought it would go in and that’s all Jack Qwant and his talks of alternative family structure fault. “Do you have something to tell me? Like is there something erm… More? Going on between Merlin and you… And Eggsy?”

It’s been a few months since Mark last wanted the floor to open up and swallow him, but the feeling is back with a vengeance when Harry stares at him as if he’s suddenly grown two more heads or ten.

“Dear god, _no_. Not that Merlin isn’t great or that there is anything wrong with,” Harry waves one hand around carefully since he’s still holding the baby, a gesture that seem to indicate whatever Mark was trying to say, “but no. He’s just a bit more… Paranoid? About letting me out of his sight in unusual settings since the last time I did not die. It’s for his peace of mind really.”

“You have very weird friends Harry.” But he guesses he can understand. He has accepted long ago that Harry won’t ever settle down and have a peaceful life, even now, because whoever Eggsy is, he’s pretty sure the young man must be cut from a similar cloth as his brother, but he still carries that little seed of worry in his heart. Merlin works with him and must know intimately the true danger of what he does. And since Harry seems to be trying to set the world record of how many brushes with death a man can have before _dying_ , he would probably want to follow his every move too. Or chip him even. Not that it would be enough with his brother, he’s sure of that. “All right, I don’t think there would be any problem. He’ll still have to sit at the singles’ table though.”

If Harry’s smirk is any indication, his brother doesn’t mind the compromise in the slightest.


	3. Something to tell

Harry is so busy watching (and recording) Merlin being dragged to dance with every single ladies and gentlemen that set eyes on him (but undeniably having fun and it’s a nice change on the handler), that it takes him a while before he realise Eggsy is back sooner than expected and that Daisy is still in his arms.

It wouldn’t worry him much, maybe Eggsy simply didn’t find the room they could let her sleep in that Bridget had mentioned for whenever Daisy would crash during the after-wedding party, but he seems upset like he’s rarely seen him before. And they’re bloody _spies_ , they see plenty of things to be upset about on a daily basis.

“Eggsy? Everything alright?” Already, he’s leading him a bit farther from the other guests, near one of the exit and what could make excellent improvised weapons if it came to that, protective instincts kicking in hard. Which isn’t surprising in the least considering they got Daisy with them. He’s starting to regret accepting the invitation on her behalf Bridget had insisted upon after she had met her and Eggsy by chance, when Eggsy shakes his head lightly and rearranges the sleeping Daisy in his hold so she’s is leaning more heavily against his chest and he can press a calming palm on Harry’s shoulder.

“Nothing like that… It’s just…” He seems so hesitant to say whatever is on his mind and this is so uncharacteristic that Harry starts worrying even more. What could have put him in such a state? “ _Fuck_ , I know he’s your _brother_ , but he’s not even been married a day… Not that there is any good time to do that _shit_.“

“Eggsy?”

“I just wanted to lay Daisy somewhere comfortable and I guessed they wanted to do the same for William, but they were _kissing_.” The words are hissed, barely above a whisper, and Harry isn’t sure if it’s in deference for the sleeping child in his arms or because he doesn’t want to cause a scandal if he can help it, but Harry is glad for his discretion when Eggsy continues, disgust dripping from every syllable. “Your brother and that bloke, Jack, the godfather I think, they were _kissing_ , like it was _normal_ , and Bridget is still _here_ and she has no clue and…”

The rest of his rant is a stuttering mess, not that Harry can blame him. He doesn’t tell Eggsy he must have been mistaken, even if he can’t envision a reality where _Mark_ of all people would cheat on his wife, especially when said wife is the woman he’s been in love with for years, but he steps a bit closer and just wraps him in a loose embrace, mindful not to wake Daisy.

Eggsy hides his face in the crook of his neck and he can feel him slightly shaking against him with suppressed rage.

“I’m not saying you’re wrong, but let me talk to Mark. I just want his version, before going to Bridget. And I swear I’ll go to her before the end of the night, alright?” Because Mark might be his brother, but Bridget deserve better than a lying cheating twat if this is what Mark turns out to be in reality.

He feels Eggsy nods, lips brushing right under his ear before they step away. He still look a bit upset, but he’s visibly calmed down even if he seems to be clinging to Daisy.

He presses a comforting kiss against his forehead before leaving in search for his brother and Mark really needs to have a good explanation or he’s going to punch him in the face. Cheating would have been the last thing he expected from him after the whole mess with his first marriage, but maybe he simply doesn’t know Mark as well as he thought.

Neither Mark nor Jack have returned to the reception, so Harry assumes they are still in whatever room they’ve went to put William to bed and he curses lightly once he make it to the corridor and realises their absence haven’t gone unnoticed by the bride who’s currently a few paces in front of him, clearly wondering why her husband is not dancing with her _right now_.

Before he can catch up to her however, she’s slipped into one of the room and really Harry needs to start training again if he’s bested by a tipsy Bridget. He gets to the door hoping that Mark and Jack aren’t in a compromising position, if only to avoid making a scene. It would serve Mark right, but it’s an embarrassment that Bridget certainly could do without.

What he sees though, make him stop dead in his tracks and it’s only years of being a spy that stop him from making any sound of surprise.

Mark and Jack are standing side by side and even at that angle, Harry can see they’re holding hands. There is simply no way Bridget is missing it either. 

But Bridget doesn’t mind at all because she is by the bed they’ve laid William in, her pride and love more than obvious just from her profile, and she's leaning against Jack who’s got an arm wrap around her middle and his cheek resting on top of her head.

“You know, I understand wanting to watch him sleep, but we get to do that for a few more years before it starts getting weird. You only have one night to dance with the bride and it’s tonight.” Bridget’s lighthearted complaint is met by chuckling from both men and Harry doesn’t need to be in the room to know she is grinning impishly. “So come on, one of you _have_ to make me dance!”

Mark droll “do we now” is nearly drowned by Jack’s enthusiastic “let’s head back then!” and Harry just has enough time to disappear into the shadows of the corridor before the trio turn back towards the entrance of the room.

He doesn’t think he’s been seen right until Mark purposefully lingers by the door and urges Bridget and Jack to go ahead. They do, but not before fondly telling him he’s a sap for wanting another look at William and Mark doesn’t deny the accusation. But the moment they are back in the reception area, instead of going back into the room, he turns towards the corner Harry is waiting in, face looking drawn.

“What are you doing here Harry?” It’s one thing he’s always admired in Mark, that he never tries to escape the unavoidable confrontations.

“I’m only here because a few minutes ago Eggsy came to put Daisy to bed only to catch my brother cheating on his wife with the godfather.” Mark winces at the words, but doesn’t try to defend himself. “So I came here ready to listen to your version of the events and then most probably _to punch you in the face_ , but after this…” He lets the sentence trail there, because super-spy or not, he needs time to process the scene he just witnessed. It might not be as damning as what Eggsy saw, but he couldn’t have mistaken the intimacy between the three of them for anything than what it is. Jack might still be mostly a stranger to him (even if he did a background check on him when he learned he was to be godfather) and he might not be that close to Bridget, but he knows his brother. And somehow, the conclusion he’s drawing right now makes way more sense than Mark cheating on Bridget. A bit surprising to say the least, but who is he to judge? “Do you have something to tell me? Is there something more going on between you, Bridget and Jack?”

Mark stares at him with disbelief for a short moment, before shoving him with great exasperation when Harry breaks into a smirk.

“Fuck off Harry, it’s not funny.”

“It is, a little bit. I mean who would have thought we would be back in this situation, but this time with me asking you and it being true.” Mark is still not smiling and looks more tensed than before. “It is, right? Because if it isn’t, I _will_ punch you and tell Bridget.”

It takes a frightfully long time for Mark to nod and Harry finally relaxes. He frowns when he notices his brother has yet to do the same.

“Mark? You know I’m not judging right? As long as that’s what you want, I don’t get a say in this. I mean, I would maybe object for William’s sake, but that thing seemed pretty serious, so I don’t think I have anything to worry about.” Because if he’s notice something about Jack, it's that he looks as much as a proud father as Mark does whenever he’s holding William or simply looking at him. His nephew will be lucky to have two great men looking after his well-being.

“It is… Serious I mean. I’m working on something that will make sure Jack gets custody if something ever happen to me and Bridget.” That Mark has considered the possibility and is actively working so that there won’t be any legal issues if it ever comes to be, is simply further proof of how serious this is, not only for him, but for Bridget and Jack. Because Mark would never lose time with something like this if he didn’t think his partners were as committed as he was. “Not that I don’t think you could-”

“If it ever comes to that, I would leave everything and raise him like my own son. But I think it would be better if he stayed with his actual parent.” Because Jack isn’t just Mark and Bridget's partner in this, he’s another parent and Harry would be the last one to come between a child and their parent as long as the child wasn’t in any danger. There’s a reason he made sure Eggsy knew he perfectly understood that Daisy would always be his priority and he would never be angry coming second to her.

They might have had more to say, but someone clearing their throat behind them make them jump and turn around, Harry realising it’s only Eggsy just in time not to draw his gun.

Mark has tensed up again, probably worried about how much Eggsy has overheard and also how he’ll act around him after witnessing him kiss Jack, but Eggsy is looking all innocent with Daisy in his arms. Harry doesn’t buy it for a second, wouldn’t be surprised if he’s been lurking in the shadows for much of the conversation, but he doesn’t seem distressed anymore, so that’s already a good thing.

“Bridget’s requesting your presence on the dance floor, you should go back to her before she comes to get you,” he tilts his head in the general direction of the reception. He’s smiling gently and if it wasn’t for the child sleeping in his arms Harry is pretty sure he’d be pushing on Mark right now so that he would get a move on.

“Go on Mark, tonight shouldn’t be the time we discuss those matters anyway, go enjoy yourself.” He tries for a reassuring smile, because if Eggsy is acting like this, then it means he’s heard enough to connect the dots and he doesn’t care in the slightest as long as no one is getting hurt. Judging by how he’s just acting like he would normally, he must probably feel like it’s not even his business now that it’s clear there is no cheating involved.

Mark hesitates a moment before nodding and making his way back to Bridget, leaving Harry and Eggsy standing together.

“Shall we put her to bed then?” He holds the door for Eggsy, smiling when his boy chuckle lightly.

"About time we do. My arms are killing me, she ain’t exactly light as a feather.”

He puts her down next to William and they should go back to the party too, and yet, they cannot bring themselves to leave just yet. They form a peaceful and beautiful tableau, those two children sleeping together without a care in the world. It’s the kind of quiet moment people in their profession hoard over, if only to be reminded of why they do what they do.

“Thank you,” he whispers the word against Eggsy’s ear as he steps closer, circling his waist with his arms.

“What for?”

“Letting me talk to my brother first and avoiding a whole mess they didn’t need?”

“Don’t know if you should thank me. Should have known it was just your brother being like you.”

“Like me?” Not that he minds being compared to Mark, or vice versa, but he isn’t sure what Eggsy is talking about.

“With a heart big enough to love many.” Before Harry can protest, Eggsy turns his head to kiss him, staying only a breath away when he breaks the contact. “I know I am special to your eyes, but you love so many people Harry. All of Kingsman, your brother and Bridget and probably Jack once you’ll get to know him. My mum and my sister.” He rubs their noses together before turning to look at the sleeping children again. “Love comes in many shapes and form and I sure won’t judge, not when they’ve never judge _us_.”

Harry tightens his hold around him in silent comfort, because even though Mark and Bridget have never said anything about their relationship and won’t ever because they simply do not care, him and Eggsy have heard heir fare share of comments wherever they go. He wishes it wasn’t so, but as long as Eggsy is willing to ignore them, Harry will do the same and focus on what is important.

“William’s lucky though. He’ll grow up with two amazing dads…” A year ago, Harry would have taken it as an attack against him, a cruel reminder that he’s the reason Eggsy lost his own father, but he knows that it’s the last thing on Eggsy’s mind. He’s just stating a truth, he’s just genuinely happy for that little being that will be surrounded by so much love.

“Daisy is lucky too. She has you.”

“And you.” It’s said with such conviction, as if Eggsy had never envisioned the possibility that Harry would not take care of her as if she was his own and this show of trust warms his old heart more than any declaration of love.

“And me. And the whole of Kingsman… And if the worst were to happen, Mark would take her in.” It’s a chilling thought, to think Daisy could ever lose so much of her family, but they live in crazy times and he’d rather know she’ll be safe and loved than let her to fend for herself, alone in a dark world.

Eggsy grabs one of his hand and brings it to his mouth, pressing shaky kisses on his knuckles. “Let’s make sure the worst never happen.”

He cups Eggsy’s cheek in answer, turns head just enough for him to claim his lips in a tender kiss, sealing his promise in their love.

“Let’s go back to the party, we can’t let Merlin have all the fun.”


End file.
